He's a Keeper
by Shadow of Hearts
Summary: 'He's a keeper.' Bonnie thought as she drifted back to sleep with a smile on her face. A little one-shot.


He's a Keeper

Author's note: This fanfic takes place after the events of XY41.

Every little girl dreams of meeting her Prince Charming. He would have long, beautiful golden blonde hair that flowed with the wind. He would speak with such elegance and charm that a girl would find herself entranced by his simple greeting. He would appear in fine clothing on a beautiful Rapidash ready to sweep her off her feet and take her away to her fairy tale ending.

It was late in the night and Bonnie found herself unable to sleep. Looking to her side, she saw her Dedenne peacefully asleep next to her. She quietly took her leave from bed making sure not to wake the little mouse.

Bonnie made her way outside to see the lake and found herself marveling at the beauty of the lake in the moonlight. She couldn't help, but think about all the fun she had a Professor Sycamore's summer camp. Most of all, she couldn't forget how she found her Prince Charming.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she heard her Prince Charming ask in a rather tired tone.

Unlike most Prince Charmings, he didn't have that beautiful blonde hair, but instead he had spiky and rather rough looking black hair. He didn't speak elegantly or dressed in any fancy attire, but he spoke with a friendly tone that easily made him approachable. And, instead of a Rapidash, he had a Pikachu.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied turning to face Ash only to quickly look back to the lake with slight blush noticing how the moon's light illuminated his brown eyes almost making them glow in the light.

"Bonnie, is something that matter?" Ash asked.

"It's nothing…"Bonnie said.

"If you say so." Ash commented as he stopped next to Bonnie looking out into the lake as well.

Bonnie turned to Ash and found herself staring at how the moonlight practically highlighted his facial features from his eyes down to his chin. Ever since, she heard the story of how Ash rescued her by traversing not once, but twice across a bridge of moving Drifloon and Drifblim, she started to see him in a different light. She knew he was brave after watching him nearly falling to his death to help a Garchomp that wasn't even his, but what he did for her was simple knightly.

"Um, Bonnie are you okay?" Ash asked noticing how the little girl's stare.

"Oh, n-nothing's wrong!" she said waving her hands in clear embarrassment before looking back out to the lake.

Bonnie already did have something of little crush on Ash since she started traveling with him. He was brave, bold, determined, and rather good-looking to add on. He also cared for his friends, well people in general, and Pokémon, even if they weren't his. She couldn't help for fall for him.

A bit of silence fell between the two.

"Thanks, Ash." Bonnie said breaking the silence as she looked over to her prince.

"For what?" Ash asked with a slight confused look.

"For saving me after I got lost." She replied with a smile.

"Oh that?" Ash started. "You don't need to thank me for that." He ended with a smile.

Bonnie felt her heart rate increase. There was something about that smile that could be seen as deadly.

"It was really brave of you." Bonnie said with a slight blush.

"It's not that big of a deal." Ash chuckled. "I'm glad you're safe now." He ended putting his right hand on her head.

"Ash…" Bonnie said rather meekly.

"Yeah?" Ash said taking back his hand.

"Will you promise to always take of care of me?"

"Bonnie, of-"

"Pinky promise?" Bonnie interrupted hold out her right pinky.

Ash simply smiled at the gesture before leveling with the girl.

"I promise." he said linking his left pinky with her right.

"And to come to my rescue when I'm in trouble?"

"Always." He affirmed with a nod.

Bonnie laughed lightly as she took her hand back, but she still had one more thing for her prince.

"One more thing!" Bonnie said rather excitedly.

"What's that?" Ash asked curiously.

Bonnie quickly closed the short distance between them and planted a kiss on Ash's right cheek. Bonnie cheeks turned a light pink while Ash was caught completely off guard.

"What wa-"

"For a good knight's work." She said with a big smile. "Good night, my prince!" Bonnie ended before hurrying off back to bed.

"A good night's work? Prince?" Ash said confused as he put his right hand where Bonnie kissed him.

Bonnie quietly reentered the cabin and climbed back into bed.

'He's a keeper.' Bonnie thought as she drifted back to sleep with a smile on her face.

Thank you all I hope you enjoyed my little story. The idea came to me a few nights ago and voilà. Reviews will be welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
